The field of art to which the invention pertains concerns hydraulic brake systems, and particularly the purging of air from such systems.
It is occasionally necessary to purge air from the hydraulic lines and other components of a hydraulic brake system because air is compressible and its presence in a brake system effects a "soft" pedal feel which compromises the functioning of the brake system. Bleeding or purging of the air from such brake systems is required at original assembly when the system is first filled with fluid, and on occasion from time to time thereafter as may be required when the brake system is serviced, for example.
Such systems are often difficult to purge and merely depressing the brake foot pedal while the brake system bleed valves are open may not accomplish complete purging of the air entrained in the brake fluid. Heretofore it has been often necessary to employ a separate brake bleeding device which provides a flow of pressurized brake fluid for pressure purging of air from the brake system.